User talk:Yami Vishnu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:List of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Welcome to the Wiki! Hello! My name's Psychid, and I became an official member of this Wiki as of January 2010. Unfortunately, I left this Wiki for a while because there was a lot of inactivity going on here. But seeing that I've seen some recent activity going on here (namely , in this case), I've come back! =D Although I'm not much of an administrator to this Wiki (at this point, anyway), I still welcome you to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki! =D Anyway, here on this Wikia, you can post any [[w:c:YuGiOh:Yu-Gi-Oh!|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]]-related fan fiction on here, so long as it follows the guidelines. But note that not all stories to be posted on this site 'have' to involve dueling; but can involve other things (i.e. romance, humor, drama, etc.). Speaking of inactivity, I'm trying to do all I can to further improve/popularize this Wiki. Such things I plan on doing include making new templates. I'll explain more in a blog post, which I hope to post later today. If you happen to respond to this message, can you please leave it on my talk page, just so that the computer lets me know that I got it? Also, I would prefer it if you included your signature at the end of your reply (being the following code: '--~~~~'), just so I can see who it's from. Please, and thank you. I hope you have fun on this Wiki! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Something Else You Can Do First off, I would like to thank you for your respone for me welcoming you to the '''Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki'. It was very much appreciated. However, there is something else you can do on this Wikia, and I think I forgot to mention it: you can edit your own userpage. For instance, you can put information about yourself (i.e. your age, gender, location, etc.), along with why you've decided to join this Wiki. Hope you have fun doing so! =D Also, behold: [[User blog:Psychid45/Whatever it Takes|the Wiki's very first blog post]]! =O --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Create a Card Page Um...I'm confused, do u mean this? Yu-Gi-Oh! Self Made RP Rules??? Ah yes, well...-__- seeing that I'm not admin yet, I'm still doing something about it in the making... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 14:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: LOgo & Fanfiction Into replying to your fanfiction, you know that "Create an Article" Button? Right then, just press it, press blank or standard layout. From then on, you can type out your fanfic or whatever. Just test out the wikia formats that you have. As for the LOgo, feel free to do so. Link me when your done with it so that I can check with it. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 19:24, June 25, 2010 (UTC) CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! What is the purpose? Where did they originate? [[CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!|Here's one possibility]]! ;D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Story Rating Like most other stories posted on this Wiki such as mine, for example, it must have an appropriate story rating. If you want to get a glimpse of the coding to make such ratings, then maybe you should look at my post. Just want everyone on this Wiki an idea of what they should or shouldn't see here. ;D Also, I might upload two more templates on this Wiki (mainly to see who's the author of which story and who's a fan of a story written by a different author). I'll make a blog post about it later today. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Story Rating Like most other stories posted on this Wiki such as mine, for example, it must have an appropriate story rating. If you want to get a glimpse of the coding to make such ratings, then maybe you should look at my post. Just want everyone on this Wiki an idea of what they should or shouldn't see here. ;D Also, I might upload two more templates on this Wiki (mainly to see who's the author of which story and who's a fan of a story written by a different author). I'll make a blog post about it later today. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:32, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Duel Heh, I've been waiting for someone to do that. Alright, I accept. We'll use the chat for easier communication. Oh yah, we can try it my way of dueling. Ya know, 5 random numbers and such. :P Btw, classify what deck you're going to use and what character and I'll create article. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well...I did put it on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Self Made RP Rules and on my userpage that's down on the bottom. -__- I think it's a good method, but, meh. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 13:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) What I edited For your "Izumi Shimanaka" page, I really didn't edit anything, but rather just added some categories. I hope that's alright with you. By the way... out of complete curiosity, are you male or female? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) That's perfectly fine. No harm no foulYami Vishnu (talk) 19:36, January 1, 2016 (UTC)